Bokutachi wa Shitte Shimatta
by phsycocutie
Summary: Hitsugaya is a famous hockey player who was in a car accident and can not play. His grandmother is the owner of Sereitei idustries and her secretary is momo, but she has to get an operation and Hitsu takes over in her absence. They hate eachother at 1s.
1. Chapter 1

"In time we hate that which we often fear

_**Hehehe, I feel mischievous today! 4 Well you must all think I'm entirely insane seeing as I have two stories that are still incomplete and I'm starting on another? Well, I had a good idea and just didn't want to forget so, here we are lovelies.**_

_**hahaha, yes I put four- for a good reason. It's an inside joke!**_

_**I do not own bleach! runs away to sob than laugh at all of you for actually thinking that she was going to sob over something so trivial.**_

_**Anyways, summary: Hitsugaya is a famous hockey player(1.) and total playboy, but he is injured in a car accident and can't play. His grandmother(2.) is the owner of a large industry but she is hospitalized for an operation for a while, so during his rehab., he takes over. Hinamori has been Moira's secretary for a several years, ever since her parents died, but she's always hated men. How will it work out with her new boss, why does she hate men, and what in the world is she because she IS NOT HUMAN? And why in the hell did it have to be **__**him**__**?!**_

_**yea yea, 'hockey' ooh baby! Hahaha, anyways, I hated the whole 'soccer' thing that EVERYONE does, so I used hockey.**_

_**The grandmother thing is because Hinamori moved in with Hitsugaya and his grandmother in the manga and the moira thing was I had to give her a name, so please forgive me!**_

_**Also, I made toushirou tall and Momo short in this. DON'T KILL ME runs away to really sob**_

_**ON TO THE STORY!**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-the first…. (TWO?) meetings-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Momo woke in a startled manner, rolling off her bed and bumping her head on the end table. She screeched and jumped up, holding her head while letting loose with a string of curses. Today was not going to be a good day. They only thing that made her feel slightly better was the snow coming down outside, it was so soft and pure looking. She wondered over to the window and just stood there staring out of her studio apartment window. After a few moments the alarm rang loudly and her cat jumped onto the bed, back arched screaming at it. She swatted at him a few times then turned off her alarm. She jumped towards her bathroom, the cat following her, but she closed her door on him, keeping him out.

'_The hot water felt amazing_', she thought as she stretched, her petite body wrapped in a towel as she walked back into the main room. She quickly found her undergarments which she never wore anything really fancy just because at the moment her mind was far from anyone being aloud to see it. She wondered to the zip up closet that held her business style clothing. She pulled out one of her many white button ups then a wine colored v-neck to wear over to. Hinamori took a few moments to find a pair of light-khaki cotton pants. She pulled her hair up and applied the little make-up she wanted to then headed to her small 'kitchen' area. Putting down food for her cat was the first thing she did before putting a pod in her coffee machine and a insulated cup beneath it, turning it on she switched on the weather to see about the week.

Being a secretary for a close friend was one thing, but it was actually the fact that her boss was also the woman the raised her since she was twelve when her parents died. She'd been organizing papers since then and was always there for the elderly woman. Moira was a sweet woman and treated Momo like her daughter, she'd let her live with her because Momo's own mother had known her since before she was born and took care of her. Her parents had died in an accident when she was twelve. Momo never really said anything about it because she and her parents weren't really close. She grew very close to Moira though, and when she took over the company, she let Momo come to work for her. It had been seven years since the accident and now, a nineteen year old Momo Hinamori was on her way to a job she'd been doing since before she was legally allowed to.

Momo looked down to her snow white cat she smiled and said, "Alright Whitey, I have to go to work now, you be good. And don't yowl at the neighbors anymore!" With a wag of her finger she grabbed her purse and pushed on her reading glasses, then took off out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naturally you'd assume the having a great job with great pay, Hinamori would have a great car, right? Well you're wrong, being the good girl she was, she rode the bus. It was more eco-friendly in a 'car-pool' kind of way. She stood at the bus stop looking down at the snow turning into slush on the road. It was kind of sad, but the rest of the city was being coated in a dusting of snow. She smiled at two children running by to school, probably brother and sister, throwing snow and slipping around. Though her smiling was cut short as she heard a car screeching around the corner. She rolled her eyes, and took a step back though that didn't really help. The black car seemed to be a black mustang, maybe year wise, a '67 fastback, blew past her splashing the slush and water up onto the sidewalk, getting her in the process. She closed her eyes, her brow twitching slightly as she put both her wrists down at her side, screaming, **"YOU JERK!"** loudly.

Momo thought he was gone, but boy was she wrong, he paused at the end of the street and folded himself out of the car, black business suit but a bulge around his left knee. A brace. He raised a brow at her then said,** "maybe you shouldn't stand so close to the road."**

She gave an annoyed sigh at him before turning her back on him, she had no time to go home and change, as it was, she was already going to be late. It was his fault in the first place. It was early in the morning, kids were going to school and he was driving like a maniac. She cringed her shoulders slightly when she heard the fastback's door slam. He irked her seriously, but since there were so many people in the city of Tokyo, they probably wouldn't meet again. How wrong she was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was still trying to dry off the slush while trying to organize the folders she carried when she wondered to the door of her boss, Moira's office. Momo sighed and knocked lightly hearing Moira's raspy laugh she said, **"Come in Hina-chan!"** Hinamori opened the door and inclined her head slightly. She saw someone was sitting in the chair across from Moira's desk. She was motioned in and to close the door. Momo pushed her reading glasses up and closed the door. Moira smiled and said**, "Momo, I wanted to introduce you to the man that's taking over while I'm in the hospital, my Grandson, Toushirou!" ** He unfolded himself from the chair in the same elegant manner that he had from the car, though he winced in pain. He had his eyes down as he took a step forward then saw the bottom of the pants. Covered in wet spots. His eyes flew up, and Hinamori's eyes widened she dropped her folders, paper's scattering every-where. At once he growled, **"You."**

Moira stared at the two before seeing momo bow like the sweet girl she was and say, **"sorry for the mess sir,"** and started picking up the papers. She rushed over to help and said**, "you two have met?"** Momo smiled, **"only briefly, it was nothing important."** Hitsugaya wasn't going to let it go though, **"nothing important?! She's the reason why you yelled at me for being late!" **Moira looked up at him and said, **"oh hush, Toushirou." **Hinamori got everything together and stood, bowing to Moira before turning to Toushirou. Not ever putting on a false sweet face she stuttered sarcastically**, "l-look forward t-t-to working with y-you…"** She turned to Moira with a strange look before saying**, "Do you have anything for me to do right now?"** Moira blinked at the quick change in her demeanor then said, **"Nope! Just the usual, you know."** Hinamori bowed again and cheerfully said**, "okey doke!"** her cheerfulness was short lived though as she said, **"Hitsugaya" **in an acknowledgement way, though it wasn't a very sweet way. She turned on her heel and left.

Moira made a soft sighing noise and said, **"oh dear. Shiro-chan, what have you done? Hina-chan's never like this!"** she sobbed like a child in a really playful manner. She looked at the door where she didn't know momo was standing on the other side and then looked back to Tousirou. She sighed another raspy sound and said**, "Toushirou, I want her to still be here when I get back, she is a very important person, can you manage not screwing this up? Maybe she'll grow on you…" **He sighed, his shoulder's dropping in defeat, he could never say no to his grandmother. In a low voice he said**, "I'll try."** She gave a childish squeal and said, **"thank you, toushirou, now I'll call Hinamori in and we can give you a tour!"** He groaned, it was going to be a long day.

Momo had hurried to her office, it was none of her business. She stood against the door with a hand pressed to her chest. She wondered to her desk and tossed the folders on them, sitting at her desk and turning on her computer. Clicking on the file titled, 'Damei'(1.) She started typing rapidly, it was her journal. The day before had been pretty stressful and the bump she'd received from hitting her head that morning was starting to ache.

It was another good twenty minutes before Moira and Toushirou entered her office, Moira of course was the only one to speak**, "Momo, would you like to accompany us to give Toushriou the tour. I want him to know things before I leave next wednesday**!" Momo gave an apprehensive look and murmured, **"I uhm…"** she looked up to see her boss giving her silly puppy dog eyes and giggled. Toushirou stood back, watching the exchange. They were close. Momo sighed and said, "Yea sure, why not.." Moira gave another, very childish squeal, and said, **"Yay. Come on." **Grabbing both of their wrists she walked along faster than some little old lady should have, pulling them in tow.

_**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**_

_**GRRRRRRRRRRRRR **_

_**HAHAHA, GOSH I'm so bored, so here is a new story. I's work more on it later! Don't bug me about my capitalization, I was tired! 3**_


	2. NOTE

"In time we hate that which we often fear

**NOTE:**

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while (okay, not **VERY** long, but I still feel bad) and What I wanted to say was that I got my friend (HinamoriHinata- on here) lovesxxaddiction on deviantart to do a doujinshi for the fanfics, so I am presently going to be slowing down on the chapter releases so they can catch up. Now, I'll try to update tonight.**

**THIS IS FOR THE HOCKEY STORY AND AIJOU & BENTOS!! YAY!**


End file.
